wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch mirrors
Incremental Update 2.3.2 |} Older patches These patches are older than the last patch. If you wish to add mirrors please only list them if you have at least 4 files available for these versions. If your mirror has only 1-3 files it should be put in the General Mirror Sites section instead to reduce flooding. 2.3.0 |} 2.0.1 |} Playable Client The playable client download is basically a full client which you can download, install, and upgrade to the latest version of WoW without needing your CD / DVD. You will be able to play right away if you have a trial account. To enjoy the full features of the game, you will still need to purchase a full version of the game however. |} General Mirror Sites Note that an English site may also host German, French and Spanish patches. However, it should be categorized under "English" due to the site language, not the patches that it offers. See also Fansites. Installation Tips * If you were to install from scratch you would be installing : WoW 1.X -> The Burning Crusade 2.0.1 -> 2.3.0 -> 2.3.2 *Note: If you download all files from internet you can install WoW this way: WoW 2.0 -> The Burning Crusade Slim Installer -> 2.3.0 -> 2.3.2 Manual/Split Patches * Manual patches: Unzip contents to your WoW directory and double click the file Blizzard Updater.exe to start patching. Generally the files need to be under the Patches folder and not directly in the WoW directory. For example, if your WoW directory is in the standard location, patch 2.03 (English GB) file will be in the path: C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\'Patches'\WoW-2.0.0-to-2.0.3-enGB-Win-patch\wow-partial-1.MPQ Torrents By default, larger patches for World of Warcraft are distributed through the Blizzard Downloader, which uses BitTorrent and HTTP. In case you're having problems with that downloader, or if you want to have more control over your torrent download, you can choose to use your own client. The process of getting a .torrent file for the download varies depending on the type of the downloader. * The Background Downloader that is active before patching day saves its torrent file to Cache\BackgroundDownload.torrent within your World of Warcraft directory. You can directly use this torrent file in whatever BitTorrent client you use. * The actual Blizzard Downloader that is distributed on the patching day does not save its torrent file. You will need a tool like WoW Torrent Extract to extract a .torrent file from the downloader. Alternatively, you can wait for a link on this page. * The Burning Crusade Downloader contains 2 BitTorrent files (Full and Slim). To extract them, follow these steps: ** Run your torrent extract program on the installer. ** Make a backup of the resulting torrent (*-2.torrent) and edit the file deleting the first starting sequence 'd8:ann' and rename the file to 'WoW-BurningCrusade-deDE-Installer-downloader.exe' and run the extractor again. -> You have extracted the last torrent sequence. ** To extract the first sequence edit the backup copy and search for 'd8:ann'. Delete the whole content in the file from the second find result to the end and save the file. -> You have extracted the first torrent sequence. A few clients you could use to download torrents: Patches